


we wait for the afterglow

by hbics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbics/pseuds/hbics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that life with the Merry Men doesn’t suit her, Mulan finds. It does, she stands by her choice; it’s just that she misses having female friends to confide in. Well, one friend in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we wait for the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muirgen258](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/gifts).



> for Muirgen258
> 
> Prompt: Aurora/Mulan reconnect after everyone is transported to Storybrooke (loosely set in the middle of S4).
> 
> Fluff and Angst / Angst with a Happy Ending, with some (albeit not entirely accidental) baby acquisition.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> P.S; I took some liberties with Snow and Aurora's babies for the sake of the story.

It’s nice having the Merry Men around, Mulan thinks as she gets adjusted to living in Storybrooke. 

She gets the impression that most of the town considers the place a second home at this point, but they’d all been here before. It was quite different from the enchanted forest, and as such she enjoyed the company of Robin Hood’s band, who like her were slowly adjusting to everything this town and its realm had to offer. 

Knowing she wasn’t the only one feeling overwhelmed gave her a small bit of peace. Admittedly, a new realm was not the only reason she felt alone and confused. Of the men, she’d mentioned why she'd joined them it only to Will. He’d slowly made his way back into the Merry Men after helping them out on a number of occasions, and he’d become a friend to Mulan. One night, over a great many bottles of ale, the two had ended up sharing their tales of love and heartbreak.

It’d been over a year since she’d walked away from Aurora to join this band of thieves. At times it felt like only a few weeks had passed; that it’d only been days since Mulan had gone off, hopeful and excited, to tell Aurora how she felt, only to decide she valued her friend’s happiness over being able to express her own feelings. Other times, well, she simply missed her friend. She loves Aurora, and she’d want to make her happy whatever way she could, but the hurt of knowing that happiness wasn’t with her still felt fresh. 

Other times, well, she missed her Aurora enough to know it’d been longer than that since they’d talked. As much as this new path of hers passed the time, there was no denying it. A part of Mulan wanted to talk to Aurora, to confide in her and to joke about how different this place was, but in the month that had passed since, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to try and find her in this maze of a city.

She got used to the cars and the noises quickly enough, but she still is adjusting to new inventions she never would have dreamed of back in her own realm. Emma teaches her to drive and she finds she loves it. Robin puts together weekly get-togethers for the Men where they all gather somewhere and watch a movie. These events are fun, but they don’t stop Mulan from feeling lonely sometimes… and she still prefers the nights they all camp outside. It reminds her of a life that seems so far away now.

 

\- - -

 

She’s running off to go pick up some food for one of these weekly Merry Men movie nights when she finally spots Aurora.

Aurora’s talking with Snow as they’re pushing strollers in front of them. 

Mulan stops in her tracks. She tells herself she knew; that this wasn’t a surprise, but it does nothing for the ache in her chest. If Aurora knew she was going to have a child a year ago, than it’d make sense that now that child would exist. What she’d given Aurora by walking away was a now a concrete reality. Mulan hadn’t hoped she’d be anywhere near her to see this day.

She panics and darts into a store and makes herself look busy until they’re out of sight.

 

\- - -

 

The next time, Mulan doesn’t so much spot her as run right into her.

“Mulan!” Aurora practically yells. “I’m so glad I ran into you, I’ve been wondering whether you came over with everyone else this time.” 

She’s alone this time, no walking companion and no small child grasping for her attention. “I’ve seen Robin around often, and Little John has been helping out here and there, so I knew some of the Merry Men had made it over.” She pauses, as if changing her train of thought. “And, well, I’m glad you’re here.”

Mulan moves her weight from one leg to the other, and hopes she doesn’t look as uncomfortable as she feels. “I guess it took the entire forest this time without someone shielding our corner of the realm.” She smiles half-heartedly. 

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you around?” Aurora looks at Mulan in a way gives her the slightest bit of hope, and breaks her heart at the same time. 

“With the Merry Men.” Mulan reminds her.

“I know that.” Aurora smiles. “I’ve seen Robin around with Roland, and even Little John and Friar Tuck, but I haven’t so much heard of what you’ve been up to. And neither has Snow?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Snow, I take it?” Mulan barely gives her the time to nod before continuing with “I’ve missed her since our adventure with Emma. How is she?”

“She’s good. Tired, but good. Leo’s a bit younger than Rose, but they get along well.” Aurora rolls her eyes ever so slightly. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“We’ve been camping out in the forest, and borrowing the occasional house for, uh, movie nights.” Mulan kicks the ground absent-mindedly, scuffing her boot. “It’s what we’re used to. I find it comforting.” She shrugs. 

“Well, I prefer everything a warm bed and heating has to offer.” Aurora states. “If you’d like to experience that for yourself you’re welcome to stay at our place for a night or two,” She smiles. “Plus, I’d enjoy the company.” 

She’s not sure spending a night at Aurora and Philip’s apartment is what she needs, but Mulan can’t deny she misses Aurora’s company too. “I would enjoy catching up, though we could simply get a warm drink at Granny’s” She suggests.

Aurora checks the time “Well, right now I’m actually just picking up some ingredients for dinner. How about tomorrow?”

Mulan nods.

 

\- - -

 

Aurora has to look around to find Mulan again, but they go out for coffee nonetheless. She resolves to get the girl a phone.

She finds her a ways out in the woods behind Regina’s mansion, with Little John, Will and Robin, playing some kind of game with the smallest of Merry Men. 

Mulan seems happy, and Aurora smiles. She’s happy to know this past year hasn’t been hard on her stoic friend. She watches them play for a moment, and it’s then that Mulan notices her and motions her over. 

“Roland, I’ve gotta go, but what do you want to do next time?’ Mulan speaks to the boy as a friend, an equal. The boy smiles at her. He turns to his father “Papa, can we hide and she has to find us?” 

Robin gives him a knowing look, and agrees. “So long as you don’t go too far away from camp.” 

The boy nods and turns back to Mulan, smiling expectantly. 

She chuckles “Until next time, my friend.” 

“Well, shall we get going?” Aurora prods. It’s been two years and there are things she’s been waiting to tell her friend.

 

They start walking slowly along the path to Granny’s. There’s an odd silence and Mulan tugs at the zipper of her jacket.

Aurora decides to prompt conversation “So, how have you been, Mulan?” Mulan looks a tad uncomfortable and she wonders what she’s missed in their time apart.

“Fine.” Mulan quips her typical one-word answer. Aurora sighs, and is about to clarify when Mulan takes the hint and continues.

“Nothing important has happened to me.” Mulan looks at the ground, pensively. “Not like you.”  
She puts her hands in her pockets. 

Aurora can sense something’s amiss with her friend, and she wants to know, but she doesn’t want to push. “It’s been two years, Mulan. You must have done something.”

Mulan exhales. “I traveled with the Merry Men. We helped where we could. Did some stealing from the rich, giving it to those in need. Mostly it’s was a lot of camping and telling stories ‘round a campfire.”   
She pauses, “My skills were a welcome and useful addition to the group.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Aurora’s not sure why Mulan’s not being more forthcoming, but she hopes at least her friend did not spent the last two years in misery.

“I guess. I mean it’s no racing to get your heart back from Cora and Hook with Emma and Snow at our sides, but it’s enjoyable enough.” Mulan looks Aurora straight in the eye, and after a second, smiles.   
It’s then that Aurora recognizes the demeanour she’d gotten to know so well at her friend’s side.

 

\- - -

 

They walk into the diner. Mulan has only been here once before, briefly, but Robin and Will keep recommending the drinks. Aurora talks to Ruby for a few seconds, and then ushers Mulan towards a booth at the far end of the room. 

“Do you come here often?” Mulan asks. Aurora knows her way around the place far better than she would have expected, given they’d traveled to this town at the same time.

“Snow talks about the place a lot. And we’ve brought Leo and Rose’s playdates here a few times.” Mulan notices that Aurora glows when she’s talking about her daughter. “Once the little tykes have tired themselves out, of course.” Aurora adds, smiling.

Mulan can’t help but smile to herself. If Aurora’s happy, she’s happy.

 

Ruby comes by the table to ask them what they’d like to order. Aurora asks for waffles and tea. 

“And what about you?” Ruby asks cheerfully.

Mulan hesitates, “Um…Will keeps telling me that the coffee he gets here is delicious, so I guess I’ll go with that?”

Ruby gives her a knowing look. “Alright, one special coffee coming right up.” 

Aurora pipes in, “You’re not getting anything to eat? I promise Granny makes excellent meals.” 

“I ate before we left.” Mulan shrugs noncommittally and Aurora lowers and shakes her head. 

 

They talk as they wait for their order. Aurora mentions that she’s been spending a lot of her time with Snow, and Mulan wonders if things with Philip are okay. She thinks of asking, but part of her clings to a the small hope that maybe things have changed; that maybe she could talk to Aurora, really tell her this time, and things could be different. 

 

Ruby appears at the table, two mugs in hand. She slides a large mug towards Mulan “Let me know how you like it.” Her bubbling personality shines through in every word she speaks. 

She turns and places Aurora’s beverage in front of her. “Your tea. Waffles are just going to take a couple more minutes.” 

She smiles at the pair of them, and then walks back towards the bar. 

Mulan takes a sip of her drink. It’s bitter, a little sweet, and… stronger than she expects. Well, she thinks to herself, Will would be one to put spirits in his beverages, when they aren’t the beverage itself. She grins and gulps down another sip.

Aurora’s waffles come, topped with whipped cream, syrup and fruit. Aurora starts to eat, and it’s not until she’s asked if she’d like to try some that Mulan even registers she’d been staring at Aurora’s food.

“They’re really tasty! Why not try some?” Aurora encourages her, picking up a generous piece with her fork and holding it up in front of Mulan’s mouth. It’s mostly cream though Aurora was sure to pick up some fruit and waffle with it.

Mulan leans forward and takes the bite offered to her. She neglects to mention that she’s had waffles before, but she admits that Granny’s are a lot better than the ones Will tried to make. As she’s chewing she can’t help but smile.

“Okay. They’re pretty great.” Mulan giggles. 

Aurora leans forward “Oh, hang on you’ve got a bit of whipped cream on your cheek.” She gently brushes it off Mulan’s face as the warrior feels her heart leap at the touch.

Aurora licks the whipped cream off her finger and adds, in a mock scolding tone “But the rest of the waffles are mine. You’ll just have to order your own next time.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Mulan retorts. She lunges forward and grabs some whipped cream with her finger, mimicking Aurora as she licks it off. 

Aurora pretends offence at the action and places her arms defensively around her plate. 

Aurora starts to giggle and Mulan breaks out into laughter. “Okay fine, I’ll give you one more bite.” This time she hands her fork over to her friend and Mulan makes a show of taking a rather large piece.

 

They finish up their drinks, and Aurora motions towards the bathroom. “I’ll just be a few minutes and then we’ll get going.” Mulan nods, her feeling of giddiness dissipating with the end of their excursion. 

“I wouldn’t lose hope, if I were you.” Mulan turns around to see Ruby standing behind her, plates in hand. She gives Mulan the same knowing look as she did when they ordered.

“What do you mea-“ Mulan starts, confused and somewhat defensive.

“She’s been much happier with you today than I’ve ever seen her with him,” Ruby explains. “She might need time to figure it out, but I don’t think you should give up on her just yet” 

“Am I that obvious?” Mulan asks, worried. 

“Maybe a little bit,” Ruby smiles. “But I’m also pretty great at reading people,” she adds with a wink.

Aurora returns to the table as Ruby walks away. “Ready to go?” 

Mulan nods and gets up to leave, her heart feeling much lighter than when she’d walked in.

 

They end up making these get togethers a weekly thing. First it’s just coffees and conversation, but soon enough Aurora begs her to meet Rose, and Mulan caves at look of pure excitement on Aurora’s face.

 

\- - -

 

A week later she’s stepping into the apartment Snow found for Aurora.

“It’s a nice a nice place.” Mulan says, looking around the apartment. “I see what you mean about it being warmer.” She pulls her jacket off by the sleeves and places it on the back of the sofa.

Aurora stares at her for a second, then starts babbling “Rose is really excited to meet you. She’s hasn’t cried all day.”

Mulan rolls her eyes, “Aurora, she’s barely a year old. I’m not sure she completely understands what’s happening.” She sits down on the sofa.

Aurora hesitates for a bit, she’s a little worried this wasn’t a good idea. Yes, she saw Mulan get along excellently with Roland, but Roland can speak and move and do things on his own. Rose’s just a baby.

She looks back at Mulan, who’s lying back comfortably in the chair, and reminds herself that this woman is important to her, and she wants to share an important part of her life with her.

“I’ll go get her. Be back in a second.” Aurora’s hand lingers on Mulan’s shoulder as she walks out of the room.

 

“Here you go.” Aurora reenters the room less than a minute later, holding her daughter and sporting a warm smile.

“Rose, this is Mulan. She’s great and you’ll love her.” Aurora tells her daughter. The child coos and half-smiles at Mulan.

Mulan extends her finger as if to shake the baby’s hand,“Hi there, little buddy.” The words come out soft and excited. “Aren’t you just the smallest little thing.” She pokes the girl's stomach with the same finger. 

Aurora looks lovingly at her daughter in her arms, and slowly moves her gaze up to Mulan, expression unchanging. 

“Why don’t you hold her?” Aurora offers the baby to Mulan, who takes Rose, cradling her head in her hand. She smiles at the infant, and in that moment Aurora thinks nothing could possibly make her happier.

 

A few hours later and the two of them are sitting on the floor, their backs against the sofa. Mulan is holding Rose and making faces at her. The faces are accompanied by unintelligible noises and Aurora can’t help but grin wide. She spent so much of the past year wishing to share this with Mulan and she’s happy she finally got the chance. 

“Do you remember when you told me what your name meant?” Aurora starts.

Mulan looks up, a slightly puzzled look on her face. “Yes.” She nods.

“That it meant both strong and orchid, like the flower.” Aurora is struggling to get her words out, and she’s not entirely sure why. At this statement, Mulan pulls her attention away from Rose and focuses her gaze on Aurora.

“I thought naming her Mulan would have been odd, given I’m not from your kingdom.” Aurora adds sheepishly. “But, especially since I hadn’t heard from you in a while, I wanted to name her after you.”

Mulan cuts in “I assumed you’d named her after your mother.” 

Aurora chuckles and smiles softly. “I admit, Rose was partly for my mother, Briar Rose.” She's touched that Mulan remembered.

Aurora continues, “Her full name is Matilda Rose, we call her by the latter.” Aurora stares at her hands for a second, and then looks back up at Mulan. “Matilda means ‘strength in battle’, and then of course Rose is a flower.” She reaches out to touch Mulan’s hand.

Mulan looks at her, speechless, smiles and then looks back at the baby.

“Well, I think it suits her.” She laughs. “Now you have to hope she won’t turn out like me.”

“I don’t think that’d be such a terrible thing.” Aurora adds as she leans her head on Mulan shoulder.

 

\- - -

 

They continue their habit of weekly get-togethers. Sometimes it’s coffee, but most often its afternoons with Rose. Soon enough, it’s daily. Philip comes in and out as they spend time together, sometimes going off to do things with Eric and Ariel, sometimes helping out around the town. 

As much as Philip is, or was, her friend to, Mulan relishes the time alone with Aurora. It’s not that her feelings are his fault, but they’re a lot easier to live with when he’s not around. It’s a lot easier to hope when he’s not walking through the front door.

 

Mulan can’t help but notice how much more relaxed Aurora is when Philip’s not around. She seems to smile more, and Mulan hopes…

They joke, reminisce and story-tell. Mulan tells Aurora of the time the Merry Men all bet who’d win an arm wrestle against her, and how none had bested her but Roland (she’d let him win, but had made a big show of trying). Aurora tells Mulan that in her time talking with Snow they'd been reminded of their big adventure and she misses the excitement. 

It’s then that Mulan comes up with a plan. “Then let’s go on our own adventure.”

When Aurora looks puzzled, she replies “Oh, come on, we’ve barely explored half of this town or it’s adjacent forest. Let’s just pick a direction and go. See what we find.”

Aurora looks down at her daughter in her arms “But what about Rose? What-”

Mulan interrupts “Get Snow to babysit. I’m sure the kids would love a playdate.” She grimaces and adds “Or get Philip to take him for a day. It’s his kid too.”

It takes some work, but Aurora finally concedes and Mulan is happier than she’s been in a year. It might not be exactly the situation she wanted, but she can’t deny it’s nice having Aurora back in her life again. 

 

\- - -

 

They’re trekking through the forest behind the town and Aurora is having a hard time keeping up.

Mulan grumbles “You know, if you hadn’t worn boots with heels it’d be a lot easier to walk around in all this mud and roots.” 

Aurora protests “It’s all I have. Just give me a minute to rest and I’ll have a better chance at keeping up.”

“Fine, but only a brief rest or this won’t be much of an adventure, now will it?” Mulan feigns annoyance, but it reminds her of an impractically dressed princess wandering about the enchanted forest getting caught in every branch that crossed their path, and she can’t say she’s too upset at the reminder of why she fell in love with the woman.

 

Twenty minutes later they get to a particularly dense patch of trees and roots and Aurora trips. Mulan reaches to break her fall and in a split-second she loves those ridiculous boots because Aurora’s only a few inches from her face and she smells so good and they stand there, as still as statues, for a few moments. In those few seconds Mulan thinks she sees the same emotions she’s been feeling in Aurora’s eyes and she’s about to lean in and go for it when -

“Mulan! I’m so glad I found you.” Will’s a great friend, but Mulan almost wanted to smack him for his horrible timing.

She turns, slowly. “What do you need, Will?” She stares him down pointedly.

“Well, I was looking for someone to help with that thing I’d mentioned to you a few days ago.” He stops, finally reading the situation he’d interrupted. “It can wait if you’re busy” He pauses, a pained look on his face. In that expression, Mulan reads two things: this has to do with the love he lost in another realm, and it’s rather time-sensitive.

She turns to Aurora and offers “I’m so sorry. It’s really important I help him take care of this. Are you okay to get back yourself? We can walk you half the way back if you’d like.” 

Aurora frowns, but nods. “I know my way back. I’ll see you later.” She has a sad look on her face and Mulan hopes that in helping Will, she hasn’t just thrown away her second chance at getting what she wants.

“I’m sorry. I’ll come see you after I’m done with this.” Mulan offers last attempt to reassure Aurora that if their moment meant what Mulan thought it did, her interest wasn't unwelcome.

 

\- - -

 

Aurora walks back towards her apartment through Storybrooke’s woods, slowly. She’s sulking and she knows it, but she’s indulging herself. She’s more confused than she’d ever been.

It had occurred to her once, back in the enchanted forest, that she might feel that way about her friend, but she’d found out she was having Rose and Mulan left and there’d been no time to address those feelings. Seeing more of Mulan these last few weeks made Aurora more certain of her feelings than she’d ever been.

Yet, in the moment that she’d tried to act on these feelings, Mulan walked away.   
Aurora wasn’t sure what to think.

There were times, back on their grand adventure, that she thought Mulan had felt that way about her, too. She hadn’t known what to do about it then, but she thought did now. She wondered if she’d missed the opportunity.

 

\- - -

 

Mulan resolves to bring their moment up the next time they see each other. To her surprise, it’s Aurora who starts the conversation.

“Are you and Will seeing each other?” Aurora asks rather bluntly. 

“No.” Mulan forces back a laugh. “He’s a great friend, but that’s all.”

Aurora starts stammering, “It’s just, I’ve thought it over and I’m not sure what you could have needed to help him with that you couldn’t have told me, and-”

Mulan puts her hand on Aurora’s shoulder and stops her. “He’s trying to figure out what happened to some friends of his in another realm and we were procuring an item to help him… from Gold’s shop.”

Aurora gives her a quizzical look. 

“Will hasn’t made himself the greatest of reputations around here, so I doubt Belle would simply give him the item. We got word that she was out for the afternoon, and so we took the opportunity to retrieve it.” She explains. “You can understand not wanting to involve you in case something went wrong, right?” Mulan asks hopefully. “And we’re going to put it back when were done” She assures Aurora.

Aurora sighs, “I do, and I’m relieved.” She places her palm on top of Mulan’s. “Because I’ve been thinking about many things these past few weeks.” She looks the woman beside her in the eyes, and Mulan’s stomach leaps.

She’s tempted to cut in, but she lets Aurora finish. “Well, I’ve been thinking that I’d rather be with you.”  
Aurora smiles “I care about you a lot more than I first realized.”

Mulan laughs, and Aurora looks defensive.

“I’m not laughing at you.” Mulan assures Aurora. “I’m laughing because that’s why I left. I left so that you could be happy, with Rose and your family. Without my feelings getting in the way.’ She places her forehead against Aurora’s. 

“This is what I’ve wanted for over two years.” Mulan whispers as she brings her lips towards Aurora’s. Mulan softly caresses Aurora’s cheek as she leans in to kiss her, and Aurora cradles the back of Mulan’s head as she reciprocates the action. 

They both giggle when their lips finally part. 

“I can’t believe it took so long for this to happen.” Aurora states. Mulan gives her a questioning look.

“I started thinking I might feel this way about you more than a year ago.” She explains. “A lot of conflicting emotions got in the way of dealing with it, I suppose.” She starts to get up. “Well, I better go tell Philip. I don’t think he’ll be a problem, things haven’t quite been the same for us since you left over a year ago.” She shrugs and adds "I think he could tell how I felt about you."

Mulan grabs Auroura's hand pulls her back down to the couch, “If that's the case, then he can wait five minutes.” 

She kisses Aurora, slowly but with purpose, and Mulan funnels all the passion she’d bottled up in the past year into showing this woman just how much she loves her.


End file.
